<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Forever Visible (Always out of Reach) by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084499">[Podfic] Forever Visible (Always out of Reach)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics'>GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Depersonalization, Eye Trauma, Gambling, Music, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Possession, Recreational Drug Use, Suicidal Thoughts, suicide (kind of)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This “ships passing in the night” approach to romance did feel nice in a way – that bare little contact without getting overbearing or making him afraid that he’d be found for a fraud. Then again, maybe he wanted something more than the bare minimum of contact, maybe he wanted to be more than a temporary fixture in someone’s life.</i>
</p><hr/><p>Brief scenes exploring one Elias Bouchard's relationship with one Peter Lukas and how being possessed and literally not a single other soul knowing you're still conscious complicates matters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Original Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pod_O_Ween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Forever Visible (Always out of Reach)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/gifts">carboncopies</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759647">Forever Visible (Always out of Reach)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancebadboy/pseuds/renaissancebadboy">renaissancebadboy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For carboncopies' as a treat for podoween :D I don't think I can express how much I love the trope of possessing other peoples bodies and this story was such a delight. I hope you enjoy too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>MP3 &amp; M4B</h2>
<p></p><div>
  <audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/forever-visible-always-out-of-reach/Forever%20Visible%20%28Always%20out%20of%20Reach%29.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
  <p><b>Music:</b> "<a href="https://christopherlarkin.bandcamp.com/track/dream">Dream</a>" and "<a href="https://christopherlarkin.bandcamp.com/track/sealed-vessel">Sealed Vessel</a>" from the Hollow Knight OST. "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_E2WeWkfipA">Sit In The Middle Of Three Galloping Dogs</a>" by Silver Mt. Zion
  </p>
  <p><b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.<br/>
</p>
</div><table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <th>Type</th>
      <th>Link</th>
      <th>Size</th>
      <th>Length</th>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>MP3</td>
      <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/forever-visible-always-out-of-reach/Forever%20Visible%20%28Always%20out%20of%20Reach%29.mp3">[link to mp3]</a></td>
      <td>30 MB</td>
      <td>0:31:35</td>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>M4B</td>
      <td>
<a href="https://archive.org/download/forever-visible-always-out-of-reach/Forever%20Visible%20%28Always%20out%20of%20Reach%29.m4b">[link to m4b]</a><br/>
<br/>
</td>
      <td>46 MB</td>
      <td>0:31:35</td>
    </tr>


    <tr>
      <td>MP3 - no music</td>
      <td><a href="https://archive.org/download/forever-visible-always-out-of-reach/Forever%20Visible%20%28Always%20out%20of%20Reach%29%20-%20%20no%20music.mp3">[link to mp3 - no music]</a></td>
      <td>19 MB</td>
      <td>0:28:08</td>
    </tr>
    <tr>
      <td>M4B - no music</td>
      <td>
<a href="https://archive.org/download/forever-visible-always-out-of-reach/Forever%20Visible%20%28Always%20out%20of%20Reach%29%20-%20no%20music.m4b">[link to m4b - no music]</a><br/>
<br/>
</td>
      <td>32 MB</td>
      <td>0:28:08</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>